


Homeline Miami

by TheGreatIzanagi



Category: Homestuck, Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatIzanagi/pseuds/TheGreatIzanagi
Summary: A retelling of Hotline Miami with some minor, or major depending on how you view them, changes staring Dave Strider form Homestuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is sorta my first work. Most likely will be edited as I improve. Please enjoy!

Without a single sound other than the creak of an old bed under him the young blonde man rose from bed. It was eight in the morning on this Sunday and all was quiet. All minus his answering machine going off. Slowly the man went to pick of his phone and listened closely. "Hey asshole. I sent you some cookies. Take a couple and pick up something at the metro for me. Later." When it was over he hung up and got dressed. Once he was in his black and red letterman and faded blue jeans he grabbed his package. With a slow slice of a knife he opened the box and examined its contents. In his right hand he held a small note and the other a latex crow mask. The note explained more about his job and cash from the last one. After a quick skim the man shoved the mask in his pocket and tossed the note away grabbing his wallet and keys before heading out. After a short drive he reached his goal. The metro. 

With a deep breath he got out of his car and slipped on the mask walking in to find a man in a white suit with a light blue shirt. Who could blame him it was the style?. The man raised a brow shortly before feeling the masked man throw a right hook into his jaw. Stumbling and dropping his lead pipe he held his head confused. The masked man quickly grabbed the pipe and swung up knocking him to the floor before bashing the pipe into his head still silent. Once finished with the well dressed man he went into the bathroom breathing slowly. As he crept he readied his pipe and closed his eyes taking a swing at the man, dressed the same as the one before, hitting him in the back of the knees. The Crow then took his weapon and swung it to the back of the man’s head shattering the porcelain as well as his skull. Slowly creeping he made his way upstairs listening for footsteps or speaking. 

He heard a man come around the corner near the top of the stairs and took him down quickly before making his way to his goal. Of course there were people to stop him. Two men smirked one taking a bat and patting his open palm with it the other pressing the release on his switch blade. "Должны ли мы сказать ему, что это сон?" spoke one of them men obviously someone the Crow didn't understand. His comrade spoke back in the same language. "Нет давайте попробуем и его снова заснуть!" They laughed before charging him. With a crack of his neck The Crow hit the man wielding the knife in the knee turning quickly to bash the other’s jaw.. Without a second thought he grabbed the knife the first man held and slit his throat open. The man with the now broken jaw stumbled at him with the bat before feeling the knife press into his stomach as he was taken to the ground in a tackle feeling it several more times before fading out. Without stopping the masked man walked around the corner to see a man with a suitcase scared out of his mind as he backed against a wall "Who the fuck are you?! You're not one of those other Russian bastards! Just don't kill me." Of course the roster didn't even turn away as he shoved his knife into the man's eye not even wincing as he was showered in blood. Letting go he picked up the briefcase and slowly walked back to his car. With swift strides the man made his way to the car and climbed in driving to the drop off.

He made it. He was home free. Parking by an alley he got out and tossed the briefcase in the trash before hearing someone move. "Whosh there?!", screamed the voice. Turning quickly he found a homeless man with a bat. "Get the fuck outa here!" Panicked The Roster gave him a left hook and took him to the ground. He grabbed him by the throat in both hands and strangled him bashing his head watching the blood splash him as the homeless man, only defending his home, had his brains spill out on the pavement. Once finished The Crow stood up shaking and leaned on the brick wall. Quickly he took off his mask and began throwing up shivering as he did so.

After a few moments longer than he cared for and a bit more vomiting he got in and drove to a gas station. The clerk looked from his T.V and smiled waving a hand. "Oh hey Dave!" The clerk's face was smooth and flawless. It gave him a boyish appearance. His taped together glasses and clean chin helped with this. Sitting up properly he looked at the potato chips and soda the Crow, who we now knew was named Dave, was planning to buy. "Really Dave? C'mon buddy! Your money's no good here. And sorry about your girlfriend dude. I can't believe she's gonna get,” he froze shaking his head, “She got shot." He shook his head signing as Dave finally spoke, "Yea it sucks. Later John." He waved as he walked out hearing a 'stay safe!' from behind him though it didn't sound quite like John. He ate them in his car and went home. 

Once in his apartment he tossed all but his boxers into the washing machine and turned on his t.v. Nothing on the news yet of a masked killer but he knew there would be. Despite his best attempts to hide it he knew. Of course if he did this right he could keep himself away from any news of this. Maybe even keep his car out of any shots. Though not like it mattered. The only person who knew Dave as a person was John. With that thought he turned off his T.V and went to his bedroom climbing into the messy bed slowly before drifting off to sleep. His sleep was quiet and motionless on the outside. Inside his head was different.

In his dreams he saw war. Himself and some other men whose faces he couldn’t make out leave a building. When he went in he was fine and into his usual clothes. Curious he walked down the hall he saw before him. At the end he saw a door. Of course he entered it to find a room similar to his living room with three people in it. A man across from him in a Crow’s mask, a man to the Crow’s right with an owl mask, and to the left of the Crow a man in a dress with a horse mask. “Welcome. You know why you’re here correct?” said the Crow. “Oh my a visitor! Hello there! Welcome to our home!” said the horse. “Get out! You aren’t supposed to be here! We don’t need you!” screamed the owl. The Crow shook his head before looking at Dave again “Before you go I have three questions. The first. Who am I? The second. What is this place? And the third. Do you remember where you are? Find these answers and come back to us.” The Crow stopped suddenly and faded away. “Please hurry back!” called out the horse before doing the same. “Stay out!” cried the owl before following suit. After the masked men disappeared Dave woke up in his bed panting quietly in a cold sweat. In the other room he heard a beeping. His answering machine. Another job to do Crow. Time to get to work.


End file.
